


Meeting Stephen Strange

by somsujeong



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somsujeong/pseuds/somsujeong
Summary: 망토의 시점에서, 스티븐 스트레인지와의 만남.





	Meeting Stephen Strange

공중부양 망토는 상당히 오랜 세월 동안 존재했던 유물이다. 스스로도 몇천 년 이후로 세는 것을 그만두었을 정도니 말이다. 그 오랜 기간 동안 망토는 자신의 능력을 제대로 활용할 수 있을 만큼 강력한 힘과 그 힘을 남용하지 않고 지혜롭게 쓸 도덕성을 모두 갖춘 마스터를 찾았다. 허나 그런 사람은 정말 드물게 나타났다. 망토는 지금껏 총 다섯 번 마스터를 맞았고, 마지막 마스터는 거의 삼백오십 년 전 청교도 혁명에 휩쓸리는 바람에 사망했다. 그 이후 에인션트 원이 망토를 회수했고, 현대에 이르기까지 망토는 뉴욕 생텀 안에 안전하게 보관되어 있었다.

스티븐 스트레인지가 아가모토의 눈을 사용한 그 날도 망토는 무료한 하루를 보내고 있었다. 몇십 년 전 아주 잠깐 강한 마법의 기운을 느끼기는 했지만, 정말 순식간에 지나갔기에 벌 신경을 쓰지 않았었다. 이번 세기도 마스터 없이 보낼련지, 유리 진열대 안에서 졸고 있다가 갑자기 밀려오는 마법 파동에 잠이 확 달아났다. 아가모토의 눈. 누군가가 아가모토의 눈을 사용했다. 지금껏 몇몇 소서러 수프림을 제외하고 이 지구에서 그 누구도 손을 대지 못한 유물이 사용된 것이다. 분명 이 정도의 힘을 가진 자라면 오랜 기간 수련을 통해 스스로의 능력을 자유자재로 활용할 수 있을 것이리라. 망토는 어서 그 사람이 뉴욕 생텀에 오기를, 자신과 독대하기를 간절히 바랐다.

망토의 소원은 뜻밖에 금방 이루어졌다. 생텀의 어딘가에서 무너지는 소리와 함께 사람의 목소리가 희미하게 들렸고, 몇 분 후에 발소리와 함께 수련복을 입은 남자가 유물 보관방에 들어섰다. 망토는 여기저기를 두리번거리며 걸어오는 남자의 기운을 느끼고 날아올랐다. 이 사람이다. 남자의 가슴에 걸려 있는 아가모토의 눈을 보고 확신이 섰다. 자신이 예전에 느꼈던 기운과도 딱 들어맞았다. 허나… 행동하는 것을 보아하니 수련을 시작한 지는 얼마 되지 않은 모양이었다. 남자는 금세 다른 방으로 이동했고, 망토는 다시 축 처졌다. 하긴, 카메르 타지에 입성한 지 오래되지 않았다면 유물들의 진가를 알지 못하겠지.

그러나 몇 분 뒤, 아까보다 훨씬 더 큰 목소리 여러 개와 생텀이 박살나는 소리가 뒤섞여 들려왔다. 망토는 얼마 후 케실리우스와 일대일로 붙어 일방적으로 밀리고 있는 남자의 뒷모습을 보았다. 그 즉시 유리를 뚫고 나가 남자를 도우려고 했지만, 유리에는 유물들이 멋대로 자리를 이탈하지 못하게 하는 특수 마법이 걸려 있었다. 망토는 초조한 마음으로 그 남자가 케실리우스에게 속수무책으로 당하는 것을 지켜보았다. 마음 같아서는 당장 뛰쳐나가고 싶었지만, 유리 케이스는 망토의 힘으로 뚫을 수 있는 것이 아니었다. 현실적인 장벽이 이리 원망스러웠던 적이 있었나. 허나 케실리우스가 남자를 넘어뜨리며 아티팩트들의 보호 유리를 깨부수자 약간의 희망이 생겼다. 남자가 다칠 때마다 망토는 움찔거렸다. 허나 그가 이쪽으로 온다면, 자신이 갇혀 있는 유리를 깬다면 남자를 도울 수 있으리라. 몇 초 후, 케실리우스가 남자를 망토의 유리 쪽으로 밀치면서 망토의 희망사항이 이루어졌다. 망토는 쏟아지는 유리를 피해 잠시 뒤로 물러섰다 케실리우스가 미러 디멘션의 힘을 빌려 만든 비수로 남자를 찌르려 하자 그것을 막았다. 케실리우스의 두 번째 시도도 동일하게 막혔다. 망토는 그가 자신이 선택한 남자를 난간으로 밀어붙이고 기어이 넘어뜨리자 남자를 잡으러 날아갔고, 떨어지는 남자의 몸을 감싸 그의 몸을 들어올려 케실리우스에게로 돌아갔다.

망토가 보기에는 케실리우스와 대적하려면 왼편에 있는 구속구를 사용하는 것이 가장 안전한 방법이었다. 그러나 스티븐은 왜인지 건너편에 있는 도끼에 꽂혀 있었고, 그런 그가 답답해 망토는 그의 목에 붙어서 반대쪽으로 끌어당겼다. 아무리 잡아당겨도 그가 도끼에서 눈을 떼지 못하자 망토는 한 번에 확 끌어당겨 구속구를 가리켰다. 다행히 그 뒤로는 무슨 말인지 이해한 모양이었다.

케실리우스가 속박되자 망토는 드디어 자신이 선택한 남자의 이름을 들을 수 있었다. 닥터 스티븐 스트레인지. 참 어울리는 이름이라고 생각하며 망토는 둘의 대화에 귀를 기울였다. 그리고 케실리우스가 낮은 웃음을 터뜨리자 직감으로 무언가 크게 잘못되었다는 것을 깨달았다. 그의 입에서 슬링 링이라는 단어가 나오자 직감은 확신이 되었고, 뒤에서 날아온 미러 디멘션의 비수에 스티븐의 가슴이 꿰뚫리자 망토는 계단으로 굴러 떨어지는 스티븐이 받을 충격을 최대한 줄여 주려 그의 몸을 휘감았다. 그리고 질럿이 마지막 일격을 날리러 다가오자 분노해 스티븐에게서 떨어져 나와 질럿을 공격했다.

망토는 질럿의 머리에 감기며 땅바닥에 패대기쳐 그가 스티븐을 찌르는 것을 막았다. 스티븐의 슬링 링이 그의 주머니에서 떨어져 나왔고, 망토는 스티븐이 어딘가로 포탈을 열어 비틀거리는 걸음걸이로 이동하는 것을 지켜보며 질럿의 머리를 무자비하게 벽에 박았다. 그러다가 질럿이 갑자기 잠잠해졌다. 망토는 무슨 일이 일어났는지 깨달았다. 지금부터는 망토가 스티븐을 도울 수 있는 방안이 없었다. 영혼의 영역은 현실에 존재하는 망토가 간섭할 수 없는 곳이기 때문이었다. 그는 질럿에게서 떨어져 나와 스티븐이 돌아오기를 기다렸다.

한참 뒤에 질럿의 몸에서 연기가 피어올랐다. 망토는 호기심에 죽은 건가 싶어 그를 툭툭 건드려 보았으나 아무런 반응이 없었다. 곧 스티븐이 포탈을 통해 돌아왔고, 질럿의 맥박을 찾더니 착잡한 표정으로 일어났다. 아까 닥터라고 했던가, 의사로서 사람을 죽인 것이 마음에 걸리는 건가 싶었다. 망토의 추측은 에인션트 원과 스티븐의 대화를 통해 확정되었다. 스티븐의 굳건한 신념에 놀라면서도 망토는 자신의 선택이 틀리지 않았음에 내심 자랑스러워했다.

이후 에인션트 원, 그리고 케실리우스와 대면하면서 망토는 스티븐을 살리기 위해 안간힘을 썼다. 그의 스승이 결국 사망하고 화장실에서 스승의 의지를 이어받을 것이라는 다짐을 할 때 진지한 표정을 짓는데 눈물 자국이 선명해 닦아주려고 했다. 스티븐이 금방 쳐내기는 했지만 그런 자신의 마스터가 귀여우면서도 마음 한 켠이 아려 왔다. 앞으로 그가 겪게 될 슬픔은 또 얼마나 있을지, 그걸 견뎌낼 힘이 스티븐에게 있을지.

홍콩 생텀에 도착했을 때 망토는 이미 일어나고 있는 다크 디멘션의 침투에 경악했다. 스티븐이 아가모토의 눈을 사용하는 방법을 금세 습득해서 다행이었지, 까딱하면 지구가 정말로 도르마무에게 먹힐 뻔했다. 망토는 옆에서 시시각각 변하는 모르도의 표정을 지켜보았다. 저 사람은 필시 위험한 인물이 될 것이라는 느낌이 망토의 전신을 휘감았다. 하지만 지금 당장 급한 것은 도르마무를 막는 것, 다크 디멘션으로 가고자하는 주인의 의지를 읽고 망토는 스티븐과 함께 날아갔다.

스티븐은 도르마무를 타임 루프 안에 가두면서 촉수에 꿰뚫리고, 불에 태워지고, 온몸이 흔적도 없이 소멸되었다. 망토는 천 번이 넘는 죽음과 환생 속에서 매번 죽음을 기억하면서도, 고통이 몸에 새겨지면서도 도르마무 앞으로 나아가 거래를 하러 왔다고 말하는 스티븐이 대견하면서도 안쓰러웠다. 자신은 무생물이라 고통을 느끼지 못한다. 허나 스티븐은, 필멸자 인간 스티븐 스트레인지는 그 아픔을 고스란히 자신의 몸으로 받아내고 있을 것이다. 마침내 도르마무가 자신을 놓아 달라고 했을 때 망토는 들리지 않는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 더 이상 자신의 주인이 끔찍한 죽음을 맞는 것을 보지 않아도 된다는 의미였으니.

스티븐이 내건 조건을 도르마무가 수용하고, 그들이 다크 디멘션에서 드디어 빠져나오자 기다리고 있는 것은 그들이 막 다크 디멘션으로 떠난 직후의 상황이었다. 망토는 케실리우스와 그의 추종자들이 마인들리스 원이 되어 다크 디멘션으로 빨려 들어가는 것을, 스티븐이 아가모토의 눈의 힘으로 홍콩을 원래 상태로 되돌리는 것을 그리고 모르도가 돌아서는 것을 쭉 지켜보았다. 그리고 그들이 카미르–타지에 돌아가서 스티븐이 아가모토의 눈을 제지리에 돌려놓는 것까지. 그가 순간 멈칫하자 망토는 그의 어깨에서 떨어져 나왔고 스티븐은 알았다며 목걸이를 벗었다. 자신의 능력이 아직 부족하다는 것을 알고 수용할 수 있는 겸허함. 아무래도 이번에 함께할 마스터는 자신이 좋아할 수밖에 없는 모양이었다.

‘잘 부탁해, 스티븐 스트레인지.’


End file.
